Jun
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: A girl washed up next to Law's sub. She seems to know Luffy but is unable to give them information. The girl is also a survivor of the White Town. She is sick and delusional. Will she get better? Can Luffy tell Law who she is? Is she hiding something from them all? OC is mine. Rated M mostly for language.
1. Who is She?

**Who is She?**

"Captain! There's a person in the water!" Bepo shouted. Law came out of the sub. He made his way over to his navigator with a worried expression. The bear was pointing to the ocean. "There's a person in the water."

Looking down at the water, Law saw a body floating on a piece of drift wood. "Get them out. And hurry. They could still be alive." The men started to run around to get the person out of the water. It took them a few minutes before they had the person out of the water and on the deck.

Bending over the body, Law turned them over. He was surprised to see that the kid looked familiar. He put his ear to their mouth but couldn't hear any breathing. He listened to their heart and found that it was still beating. Taking his hands, he started to push on the kid's chest until water spewed out of their mouth and onto the deck.

Taking a deep breath, the kid sat up. Opening their eyes, the person glanced around with hazy, gray eyes. Stopping their sights on Law, the kid's eyes widened. "P-Pipsqueak?" After that, the kid passed out.

Everyone stood in shock over them. "Captain, what did they just call you?" Law ignored the question that Penguin had asked and picked the other up.

"Everyone, go back to what you were doing. I'll tell you the condition of them when I'm finished fixing them up." No one questioned him and let him go. They were all too shocked at what had just occurred.

In the infirmary, Law laid the kid out on one of the beds, He set to work on taking off the overalls and shirt. The hat had been the first thing to go. He realized that the person was, in fact, a girl. She looked a lot like Luffy in the face. The difference was that the scar was under her right eye.

Once the shirt was off, Law noticed that there was a burn mark on her shoulder. He turned her over and gasped. He took a few steps back until he took a seat in a chair. He couldn't believe his eyes. The sight of the girl's back made him rethink all of his thoughts about his childhood.

On the back of the girl's tanned body was scars of light skin. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at her back. A hand was placed on his shoulder that snapped him out of his daze. "Captain, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Bepo asked. He was worried for his Captain.

"Her back...it's...scarred." Bepo looked to the girls back that was on display. There were patches of light skin, almost white, all over her back. "I...I can't believe it." He stood up and went back over to her. Placing a hand on her back, Law trailed it over the spots. "She's a survivor."

Bepo placed his hand on Law's shoulder. It snapped him out of his thoughts. "Captain, are you alright?" Nodding, Law went back to patching up the girl. He wrapped a bandage over a wound on her head, around her entire torso, and her shoulder that had the burn mark.

Laying the girl back on the bed, Law covered her up and stepped back. Bepo had stayed in the room from fear that Law would have another problem. "Come along, Bepo. I'm going to go and tell everyone about her." Nodding, Bepo followed him out of the room.

On the deck of the sub, Law got everyone to gather around. "Are they okay? Is there a problem with them?" Shachi asked as they gathered around him.

"She is just fine. She hasn't woken up again and I would prefer everyone to take shifts to see if she will wake up." The gathered crew members were surprised to know that it was a female. "If she is to wake up, please let me know so that I can question her." They all nodded and went back to work or whatever they were doing before.

Going inside, Law went back to the infirmary to get first watch. When he entered the room, the girl was sitting up on the bed. Her eyes were still closed but tears were pouring down her face. She was muttering something under her breath. Getting closer, Law was able to understand what she was saying.

"Sabo...He's not dead. No...He can't be dead." Law took a chair and sat next to her bed. "Luffy...He's not dead...Ace...Please...don't cry." Placing a hand on her unhurt shoulder, Law started to gently push her back down.

"Miss, everything is fine. Please don't worry. Sabo-ya is not dead. I believe you." He was able to coax her back down and to stay down.

"See, Luffy...I knew he was...alive. He's in the...papers with...Dragon." She smiled but the tears still poured down her face. "Ace..." The smile disappeared. "Ace...No...My brother...My little brother..." Law listened to her talk in her sleep and cry. "Garp...You said you would...protect him...You promised me...that nothing would ever...happen to him..." Rubbing her hair, Law heard her go quiet.

He sat back and took his hat off. Rin, the only female on the crew, came into the room. "Captain, I was informed that we had a girl on the ship." He nodded and urged her to come closer. "I came with clothes since hers are wet and need to be washed."

"Thank you, Rin-ya. Please place them on the table. They will be fine for when she wakes up." Rin nodded and came to stand by him after she placed the clothes down.

"She looks almost identical to Straw Hat Luffy."

"I know. That is what I'm trying to figure out." Rin nodded and went to leave. She told him that Shachi would have food ready shortly. It was lunch time. He nodded and went back to staring at their guest. She was still sleeping but it was peaceful.

The face of the girl was familiar other than Luffy but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. She also seemed to have known him from the name that she had called him. He wanted to know more bout her but it would have to wait until she was awake.

Bepo came back with a plate of food. "Here. You can eat and I'll stay with you." Law nodded and accepted the plate with gratitude. Bepo pulled a chair up next to Law. "How old is she?"

Swallowing a bite of food, Law started to think. "In appearance, she looks to be between fifteen and twenty. I will have to ask her when she wakes up." He continued to eat along with Bepo.

Suddenly, the girl sat up. Bepo screamed at how sudden it was. Law set his empty plate aside to see where this was going to go. Her eyes were still closed but she didn't do or say anything. "Ma'am? Are you okay?" Bepo tried to get her to say something to them.

The girl's mouth started to move but no words came out. Law was astonished that she was still asleep. Law placed his hand on her forehead. "Bepo, get me some medicine for fever. She's burning up." While Bepo went to get the medicine at the counter, Law picked her up and headed out of the room. "Bring it to the bathroom. I need to break the fever."

He didn't wait for him to answer and just left the room. He passed by some of the crew members who watched him rush to the bathroom. Once inside, Law placed her on the ground as he ran an ice-cold bath. After the tub was filled, Law undid the bandages and lifted her into the tub. Immediately, the girl started to scream and thrash around.

"It burns! Make it stop! Ahhhhhhhhh! Pipsqueak! Make it stop!" Law was taken back at the use of that nickname. He held her down in the tub until she stopped thrashing.

"Miss, it's okay. Please. I'm just trying to break your fever." A few moments later, Bepo walked into the room. The girl had relaxed in the tub ad was back asleep. Getting her into a sitting position, Law got the bear to give her the medicine.

"Will she be alright?" Law shrugged. He didn't know if the girl was going to be okay or not. A hand reached out of the tub and grabbed onto Law. He looked down to see that her eyes were open. He could tell that it was hazed with fever and sleep.

"Please tell Luffy that I'm sorry." She looked over to Bepo and then back to Law. "I tried to stop them." Tears poured down her cheeks. "I was supposed to be there for them!" Her grip tightened on Law's shirt sleeve. "I couldn't even save...my little brother." Her eyes closed and she was back asleep. The hand stayed attached to the sleeve.

"Captain, can I have a word with you?" Law nodded and stood up. The bear gasped as he stood there. Law was confused at his shocked expression. "H-Her arm!" Law looked down to see that it was stretched. This made him curious.

"She is a devil fruit user." Law sat back down and pulled on the arm. It stretched with every pull. "This is interesting." Law wanted to know more about this girl. He let her arm go and sat down by the tub. This girl was a handful.

"She shouldn't stay in the tub for long."

"I know. Please get me a towel." Leaving the two to get a towel, Bepo went to find a towel. Law placed a hand on her face. She looked so familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. She was from the White Town but no memories of her came to mind. She leaned into his hand.

Bepo came back shortly with a white, fluffy towel. Law wrapped it around her body after she was lifted out of the water. "She needs clothes." Law assured him that Rin came by with clothes. Bepo nodded and followed him out of the room.

Back in the infirmary, Law got Rin to dress her. He thought it would be polite for another female to dress her. When the woman was done, she said that it was okay to look. He turned around to see that she wore a sorrowful expression. "What's wrong?"

Rin looked over at him with almost tears. "Look at her arms and legs." Law walked over and took a closer look at the girl's body as she had told him. He saw scars that ranged from long gashes to whip marks. They were hard to see if you weren't looking for them.

"She has gone through a lot," Law commented. This girl had gone through hell is what it seemed.

"Another thing that I noticed was a tattoo on her leg." Rin lifted the shirt just enough to show him the tattoo. It was a heart with five initials inside. There was an S, A, J, La, and Lu. It made him wonder what they meant.

"This is very interesting." Law stood up and walked away. "I have some things to attend to. Please watch her. Bepo will take next shift. Each shift will be three hours long." Rin nodded and sat in the same chair as him.

This was going to be something interesting. First thing he needed was to get in touch with the Straw Hats since their Captain probably knew this girl. Maybe he could tell Law who she is.

 **I like the name Rin for Law's female crewmate. The girl is my own character. Please, tell me what you think so far. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Jun

**Jun**

Law stood in his office with the transponder snail. Luffy and his crew had given him one before they had parted ways a few months before. He was waiting for someone to answer. He had tried four times now. After a good few minutes, someone finally picked up. "Law, is that you?" It was Nami that had answered the transponder snail. He was glad.

"Yes. I have a question for you Captain. Is he free? It's important." Nami went quiet for a moment. Law then heard her yell for the younger Captain.

"Give me a moment." Law heard more yelling. He didn't say anything because he was waiting for someone to come back and talk to him. "Luffy! If you don't get in here in five seconds, I'll tell Sanji to never by any more meat! Ever!"

A crash sounded before more yelling. "Torao, is that you? Did you need something from me?" It was Luffy who had picked up this time.

"I have a question for you. Do you know a girl that has jet black hair, gray eyes, and a scar like yours under her right eye?" He heard a gasp on the other end.

"If who you are talking about is who I think it is, then you're talking about Jun." There was silence. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She is fine. Miss Jun has a fever and is delusional but over all, she should be fine." Law heard commotion outside his room. "Can you come and meet up with me? I'm beside a winter island near Dressrosa." He had stayed in the area for a while to recover after Kaido.

"Okay. I'll let Nami know. Be there when we can." Law agreed and they hung up. Taking a deep breath, Law left the office of find Jun face down on the ground near the room. He was worried that something was wrong with her.

Getting to her, Law turned her over. Her eyes were closed and she was sweating profusely. Suddenly, Jun shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "M-Miss Jun?" She had surprised him. He tried to pry her off but it was difficult. He felt something wet his shirt on his shoulder.

"Please...Keep me safe." She tightened her grip on his neck as she whispered in his ear with a hoarse voice. "Keep me safe. Don't...let him take me away." Law didn't know what to do. He wrapped one arm under her legs and the other around her back. She never let him go as he walked.

Getting back to the room, Law tried to get her off again. He was, once again, unsuccessful. Sighing, he got on the bed and joined her. It wasn't something he would normally do but it was his only choice if he didn't want to get cramps in his neck. Her breathing was still ragged but she sounded better than the day before. Law decided to get some sleep while he was there. He closed his eyes and fells asleep to the beat of Jun's heart.

...

When he woke up, Jun was sitting up in the bed. Law rose and saw that her eyes were glazed over. She was speaking some other language that he couldn't exactly pin point. "Jun-ya, are you okay?" He placed a hand on her forehead. She stopped muttering and turned her gaze to him. It was still glazed over. She didn't seem to see him but see through him.

"Everything is burning. The people I once loved...are being burned along with the town." Her voice was still hoarse and sounded lost. "Have you seen my friend?" Law shook his head. She sighed. "He wasn't with the bodies. I checked every last one of them...not there."

This made him confused. "Luffy, Ace, and Sabo might be worried." Jun grabbed her burned shoulder. "It hurts. It hurts..." Her head lowered. Law got her to lay back down. Tears flowed down her cheeks with her eyes closed. "He's alive. I know it...He escaped...somehow." And she was back asleep.

A knock sounded on the door. Law rose from the bed. A hand grabbed his and he sighed. "Come in." A male crew member came into the room.

"The Straw Hats are here." Law nodded and asked him to sent them into the room. He agreed and left the room. Law pulled up a chair and sat beside Jun. She tightened her grip on his hand. He saw fear cross her face if only for a split moment.

A few minutes later, Luffy came into the room. "Shh, She's still asleep." Luffy nodded and walked over to them. The rest of the crew filed in right behind him. "Is this Jun?" Law asked. He saw sorrow cross the other's face as he looked at her.

Luffy sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her face. She leaned into it. "Yeah. She's Jun." He looked worried. "Where did you find her?" He rubbed a thumb across her cheek. Law was surprised at how affectionate he was toward her.

"Bepo found her floating in the ocean on a piece of drift wood. She is sick and keeps going in and out of sleep." Law raised his hand that Jun was holding. "She seems clingy when in this state." Luffy smiled.

"Yeah. She's always been one to get clingy when she's sick." He took her other hand in his. "She also talks about her past sometimes when she's sick." Luffy stopped smiling. "I only ever get bits and pieces of it but never the full thing. She has never told me it when she isn't sick, either."

"Luffy, who is Jun to you? She looks a lot like you in the face, also," Nami asked as she got closer. The whole crew was waiting for their Captain's answer.

"She's my big sister." Law stared, wide-eyed, at him when he said that. "Not by blood. She was picked up by Garp when I was three. She has always been kind to me. She even played with Sabo, Ace, and me."

"Luffy-ya, does she have a devil fruit ability?" Law had to ask. It seemed relevant to him. Luffy nodded.

"She ate a devil fruit that gives her the ability to use any devil fruit she chooses." He raised his head to look at Law. "It's like eating all the devil fruits in the world in just one." Everyone's jaws dropped. Law was surprised, _She has the ability of every devil fruit in the world?_

Suddenly, Jun sat up and screamed. It scared everyone in the room. After a moment, she stopped screaming and she started to speak that language again that Law didn't know what it was. Robin stepped forward. "She's speaking Latin. I can only make out a few things that she's saying."

"Could you tell us what she is saying?" Franky asked. Law was glad that he didn't have to ask that question.

"She is talking about a man." Jun started to speak slowly, like she could hear Robin trying to translate her words to them. "He is trying to get her to join his crew, She calls him a heavenly demon." Robin's eyebrows knitted together like she couldn't quite get what she was saying. "She wants to see her friend. He's been missing for a few years."

Jun started to speak normally again. "He's...coming for me...LaLa...I wish you were...here." Tears ran down her face. Law recognized the nickname. It was what a friend of his used to call his sister. _That could be a coincidence._ "Where is...he?" She yanked her hands away from the two. Her eyes shot open and she launched herself at Sanji with a shout. Anger was evident in her face. "Give him back, you monster! Fuck you! Give me back my friend! I'll fucking kill you all!" She slammed his head into the floor by his shirt as she shouted at him.

Law was shocked at her change of emotions. As soon as it had started, it stopped. She went limp and fell onto Sanji's chest. Everyone stared at her and Sanji for a good minute. "Black Leg-ya, are you okay?" He wanted to figure out what had caused this outburst.

Sanji raised his cigarette to his mouth. "To be frank, my head hurts like hell now." He placed his other hand on the back of her head as he sat up. "What the hell just happened? Why did she attack me?" Law shrugged. That was a good question.

"If I look at this from a different angle, she could've seen you as the person in her mind." Everyone turned to Nami. "It could be possible. She was shouting at him to give someone back to her. Also, she was talking about a man that wanted her to join his crew. It could be the same person." Law agreed. It could be possible.

"Do you know how long it will take for her to get better, Torao?" Luffy asked. Law got Sanji to place her back in the bed. She was sleeping soundly again.

"I don't know what she has. I've been giving her medicine for fever but that's all I can give her right now." Luffy looked worried but nodded anyway. Jun started to mumble again.

"She seems to be fighting some sickness. Could you figure it out?" Franky asked. Law nodded. He could look to see if she had a sickness he knew about.

Jun sat up again. She grabbed Law's hand. "Hey." Everyone stared wide-eyed at her as she whispered to Law. She brought Law closer. Taking her other hand, she pulled her heart out of her chest like Law could. "Could you watch this for me? I don't think I can take care of it right now." Jun turned his hand in hers over and placed her heart in his palm. "Thanks." She let him go and they watched her fall back onto the bed.

Her heart beat was slow but normal. He stared at it. "What the hell was that about?" Zoro asked as they stared at Law. He looked the heart over. There were scars all over it like it had been damaged quite a bit.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Law placed her heart beside the bed on the nightstand. "Brook-ya, can you help me?" The skeleton stepped forward. "I need you to hold her mouth open while I take a swab of her mouth." He motioned for Chopper to come forwards as well. "Chopper-ya, I need you to take a blood sample."

The others left to give them some room to work. "Law-san, will you be able to figure out what's wrong with her?" Brook asked. He sounded worried.

"I hope I can. To be truthful, I don't see people like this very often." He took the swab while Brook cautiously held her mouth open. He took the blood sample from Chopper. "Chopper-ya. Come with me." He looked to the skeleton. "Can you get Luffy-ya to watch her?" He nodded as Chopper followed Law out of the room.

In the small lab, Law and Chopper started to test her saliva and blood for diseases and sicknesses. He was worried that she had caught something that could be deadly. He was glad that Chopper was there to help him.

...

A few hours later, Law heard Chopper gasp. He had been checking her saliva. "Chopper-ya, have you found something?" Law had been looking at her blood sample.

"I-I-It's just a cold! She just has a cold!" Law was confused.

"How can that be? A cold shouldn't do this to her." Law was concerned. "Give me a moment." Law left the room to go and find Luffy. He needed more answers about Jun.

He stopped dead in his tracts when he found Jun in the hall. She was using the wall for support. She was looking down at the floor as she walked. "Pipsqueak...Pipsqueak, where are you?" She put her arm out. "It's...dark...Please...com back to me."

"Jun-ya, where are you going?" He watched her lift her head. He fell backwards and pushed himself away from her. He was horrified and worried as he stared at the girl. He held a hand to his mouth.

Jun had no eyes. Where her eyes should've been were only gaping holes. Around the holes was dried, caked blood and fresh blood streamed down her cheeks. "Pipsqueak? I-It's dark."

She got closer and Law could only watch as she did so. He didn't know what to do at the moment. After a few seconds, she passed through him. It confused him and shocked him at the same time. He didn't understand what was going on. It was concerning at this point.

Getting up and heading to the room, Law was shocked to find Jun still in the bed. Luffy was passed out in a chair next to her. He kicked the chair to get the other's attention. "Huh?! I'm awake!" He looked up at Law. "Is something wrong? What's wrong with her?"

"Luffy-ya, I just saw her outside the room. Can you tell me exactly what I saw?" Law sat on the edge of the bed. He needed some answers about his patient.

"Oh. She did that again?" Luffy scratched the back of his head. "When she's sick, she uses her powers unknowingly. What you saw was one of her powers. That one lets her give off a picture of herself." He seemed to think about it for a moment. "She told me that it is a given picture of her dreams." Law felt bad for her. Her dreams were bad and horrifying. "She can only do it with herself, nothing else."

Rubbing his temples, Law was worried about her. "Luffy-ya, it seems that she only has a cold." Luffy gave a confused look. "It is a normal sickness. Why is it doing this to her?" Luffy looked away with a sorrowful face. "Luffy-ya, what aren't you telling me about her?"

"Normal sicknesses...can almost kill her." Law's eyes widened. "I didn't know that it was a normal one until you told me. It has been a while since I heard that she had gotten sick." He rubbed his arm.

Suddenly, Jun sat up. It didn't scare the two. She blinked twice. Her eyes were still hazy with sickness as she looked them over. Her sight set upon Law. "L-Law?" This shocked them both. "P-Pipsqueak...is that you?" She reached out a hand to him. After a moment, a dove appeared in her hand. She passed out again with the dove on her chest.

 _What is with this girl? How does she know me? I don't understand what's going on._ Law was trying to figure out this girl. The dove settled on her chest and went to sleep. Jun was a handful. She was the most difficult patient he had ever had. He hoped that he could cure her before she decided to pass away on him.

 **Hope you like it so far. Jun has a few secrets of her own. She does know Law. Jun is someone that has been through a lot in her life time. She is older than Luffy and Law but younger than Robin. Can you guess her age? Please let me know what you think of it so far. Have a great day. I will also put some Latin in here and I will translate it for you. Tatty-bye!**


	3. The Past of the Hurt

**The Past of the Hurt**

A scream echoed through the ship. Law was getting used to her random shouts throughout the day. It had been four days since he ha picked her up and three since the Straw Hats had met up with them. It was getting to be a normal routine. Jun was getting better but she was still going in and out of sleep and she was still having delusions.

"Torao," Luffy said as he walked up to him. "Could you come here for a moment?" Law nodded and followed Luffy to Jun's room. She was sitting up on the bed. She was speaking Latin again and Robin was sitting next to her bed. She was also speaking Latin.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong?" He sat next to Jun. Jun placed a hand on his head as he sat down.

"Torao-kun, she is talking about you." Law raised an eyebrow. "She knows you very well, Pipsqueak." Robin giggled at the name.

"He has always been there for me." Jun started to speak normally again instead of Latin. "Trafalgar D. Water Law is my best friend and little brother." Law was shocked. He mouthed the question _Is she awake?_ Robin shrugged. "Pipsqueak, your dad said that I could learn with you." She smiled. "Maybe we can help him find a cure. Mom is getting worse everyday." Her hand slipped off his head. "We can find it. I have hopes." She fell quiet but stayed sitting up in the bed.

"I think I know what she is talking about," Law admitted. He sighed before speaking again. "I had a friend in my home town. She was like a big sister to me. She was taller than me at the time and always called me Pipsqueak because of it." He gestured to Jun. "I believe she is my friend from the town. I just now found that out." He looked concerned. "She has gone through a lot in the years we have been apart."

"Jun must be in the past in her mind," Robin suggested. "That could explain her outbursts and talking about the past." Law nodded. He was upset to know that his friend had been through hell since the burning of their town.

Suddenly, Jun jumped to her knees and placed both hands on Law's temples. Her eyes stared into his. They were cloudy at the edges but the middle was clear. "Video quid vos videtis. Video quad tu," she whispered to him. As soon as she finished speaking, his vision went dark.

...

 _ **Law stood in the middle of the White Town. It was on fire once again. Walking around, Law saw movement in a different direction. He followed what looked like a little girl to a burning building. She was swaying on her feet as she walked.**_

 _ **"Pipsqueak?! Where are you?!" He followed her to the back of his house. It was in a blaze already. She walked to the gate and climbed over it. He was able to pass through the gate. Law followed her up to the back door of the house.**_

 _ **Pushing open the burning door, the girl walked through the house. Law followed her through it. She walked up the collapsing stairs and went straight to his sister's room. He walked behind her as she struggled to push the burning door open.**_

 _ **Inside, Law watched her go to the closet. Slowly, she opened the door. His sister was curled up in the bottom. "LaLa, why aren't you outside? What are you doing in here?" She pulled Lammy out of the closet. Jun sat on the ground with her on her lap and face leaning on her chest. Jun looked worried about her.**_

 _ **"I...I can't...move," Lammy gasped. Law started to cry at his sister's statement. Jun started to cry along with him. Tears fell down her cheeks and fell onto Lammy's head. A small outline of flames surrounded them.**_

 _ **"It's okay," Jun assured her. She started to rock back and forth. "It won't be lone until it's all over." A piece of burning wood fell and landed on Jun's shoulder. She didn't scream as Law saw it burn the shirt away and moved to her skin. Her grip tightened on Lammy as it burned through her skin like she could still feel it.**_

 _ **"JuJu...I...I can't...hold on any...anymore." Jun placed her face into the other girl's hair. She started to rub her back as the board burned her skin.**_

 _ **"Shhhh. It's okay. Just let go." Jun sounded so broken as she spoke. "Everything will be alright. Just let go." After a moment, Jun sobbed louder as she rocked faster. "Why? Why us? What did we ever do to deserve this?"**_

 _ **Jun knocked the board away and stood up. Her shoulder had a third degree burn. Lifting Lammy up in her arms, Jun stumbled out of the room. Law followed to see what she was trying to do. She was able to get down the stairs and out of the house. She brought Lammy into a clear area of land.**_

 _ **Jun started to dig at the ground. She suddenly changed into a dog and began to dig faster. Getting out of the small, six-foot deep hole, Jun changed back. She picked Lammy up and placed her in the hole. Tears fell to the ground as she dropped to her knees in front of the hole. "LaLa, I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry." She started to cover the grave back up. "I hope you will have a better time in heaven. We'll see each other again some time. I promise." Law stood to the side as she cried over the grave of his sister.**_

 _ **Suddenly, he was taken from the scene and thrust into a different one. It was a town that looked horrible. It was more like the slums of a town. He walked through people as he saw Jun sitting on the side of a sidewalk. She looked depressed and sad.**_

 _ **A man walked up to her. "Hey. Hey, girl." Jun raised her head to him. Her face held no emotion. There was no burn on her shoulder at this time. She said not a word to him. "Want to make some cash? I can get you some money fast."**_

 _ **"No, sir. I'm fine." She stood and started to walk away from him. Her clothes were dirty and tattered like she didn't have any money. The man grabbed her arm before she could get away. "Please, let go of me."**_

 _ **"How old are you?" Jun still showed no emotion. She tugged on her arm.**_

 _ **"I'm eight." She continued to try and tug her arm away from him. "I said let go." Anger appeared on her face.**_

 _ **"You're just the age that I was looking for. Your looks are perfect, too." Law had a feeling that the man's intentions weren't kind, right, or appropriate.**_

 _ **Jun held up her free hand and sent the man flying away. She didn't even check to see if he was okay and just turned away. Jun walked away afterward. Law followed her to an inn. She walked up to the desk. "Room for one, please." The man looked her over.**_

 _ **"Where are your parents, young lady?" Law cringed at the question.**_

 _ **"In heaven. I would like a room, please." She dug in a pocket of her pants. "How much for one room for one night?" The man looked astonished by her question.**_

 _ **"One thousand beli." Jun handed him the exact amount. He looked even more shocked. He handed her a key. "Here. Take it." Jun took the key and went to the room. Law followed after her.**_

 _ **In the room, Jun didn't even go to the bed. She decided to sit on the windowsill. Law sat on the bed. He was surprised that he was able to touch it. Jun started to speak Latin again. Law couldn't understand what she was saying.**_

 _ **The sun went down and Jun was still at the window. Law got up and walked over to her. He peered out of the window to see if he could see what she did. "What are you doing here?" He was surprised at her question. She never looked at him. Her sight was on the man from earlier that day. He entered the inn. "Shit. He found me." She didn't move from her spot.**_

 _ **A few seconds later, someone barged into her room. Law turned to see the man from earlier in the room. "You're going to pay for what you did to me, you little bitch." He produced a whip from his pocket. "I'll teach you the meaning of pain."**_

 _ **Law flinched as Jun was assaulted with whips on her arms and legs. She never shouted in pain and she never showed if it actually hurt. Her face was stoic and that made the man angrier. He hit harder and faster as if that would get her to do something. She still didn't do anything. Her arms and legs started to bleed from the whips.**_

 _ **When he figure out that the whips weren't working for him, the man dropped it and started to punch and hit her. She still didn't show if it affected her. The man produced a knife and started to cut her arms and legs. They ranged from long gashes to small cuts here and there. Law was guilty to have wondered where she had gotten the marks.**_

 _ **Hours later, the man left her alone. Jun was staring at the ceiling as she laid in a pool of blood. He left the room. A woman cautiously came in a bit later and helped her with her wounds. "Are you okay, young lady?" the woman asked. She dabbed at the blood on her with a wet cloth.**_

 _ **"Yes, ma'am. I'll be fine," she said with no emotion. It was like she was dead inside at this moment. "Can you get me some alcohol, a rag, a needle, a basin of water, and some thread?" The woman nodded. "And some bandages?" The woman left to get the items. Jun sighed. "It's always the same. I never get any peace."**_

 _ **Law was thrown out of that moment and in another an instant later. He was put next to her as she stood in front of Garp. Law knew him from Luffy. "Luffy, say hello to your big sister." Law looked down to Jun. She was taller than before by a small amount, and he saw the scars on her arms. He cringed at the memory. Her shoulder was still unburned.**_

 _ **Garp set Luffy on the ground and he walked over to her. She watched him as he fell forward and grabbed the end of her shirt. He looked up at her with a smile. Her face was emotionless at first. She slowly started to smile. Luffy continued to smile at her.**_

 _ **Picking him up, Jun had emotion again. She wasn't who she was the last time. Jun was a loving child and had a heart full of it. "S-Sis?" Jun nodded.**_

 _ **"Luffy." Said kid turned to give Garp his attention. "Her name is Jun. She is going to be living with you from now on." Luffy looked back to Jun. Law smiled at the scene. Jun looked so happy.**_

 _ **She hugged him and whispered into his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe. I broke one promise. I won't fail this time." Law felt sorry for her.**_

 _ **He was taken out of that moment and put in a different one. It was a small room. "Jun! What are you trying to do?!" Law saw Luffy, Ace, and Sabo running over to the older girl. She had her heart on the floor with knives and other sharp objects sticking out of it. He was worried about what was going on.**_

 _ **"Why can't I just die?! I want to die! Is that too much to ask for?!" Jun was in tears as she stabbed another knife in her heart. Her shoulder was burned and she had hazy eyes.**_

 _ **"Jun, you're sick. Please, just lay back down. The doctor told you not to move so much." Ace grabbed her arms, Sabo grabbed her legs, and Luffy grabbed her face.**_

 _ **"Why do you want to die?" Sabo asked. He sounded almost in tears at what was happening.**_

 _ **Jun sat up after they laid her down on the bed. She scratched her head. "I...I don't know." Law felt saddened by her response. She fell back and went to sleep.**_

 _ **He was removed from the scene and placed in a scene he was all too familiar with. Jun stormed up to the ship with a fire in her eyes. She wore a pair of overalls that fell off one shoulder and a white T-shirt. Law followed suit. He wanted to see how this would play out. He was surprised that she was ever there.**_

 _ **"Doflamingo! Get your ass out here right now!" Law was shocked at her use of words. She stayed on the deck of the ship. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Trebol came out.**_

 _ **"Do you realize what time it is? You could wake up the whole ship!" Jun never backed down.**_

 _ **"I want Doflamingo. I will go in and get him myself if I have to." Her threat made the man shake as he turned around and went back inside. Law was surprised that Trebol was afraid of the girl.**_

 _ **Doflamingo came out of the cabin, scratching his head. "Who has the right mind to wake me up at this hour?" Law saw his frown. The man raised his head and the frown quickly turned to a smile. "Jun, dear, what brings you to my ship? Are you ready to join?"**_

 _ **"Keep dreaming. I heard that you have a kid from the White Town on board. What is their name?" Doflamingo's smile faltered a bit.**_

 _ **"Why does it matter? He's just a kid that came to us and wanted to kill and destroy everything." Doflamingo answered. Jun gritted her teeth. Law hated that he had thought about that back then. In a split second, she was holding two blades to his throat.**_

 _ **"Don't test me, heavenly demon. I want to know his name. Now." Law could tell that she meant business. Doflamingo sighed and agreed to tell her. She backed off and waited for him to answer.**_

 _ **"His name is Trafalgar Law." He saw Jun tense. "He came with the sole intent to destroy everything." Jun started to shake.**_

 _ **"Give him over." She glared at him. "Hand him over right now."**_

 _ **Doflamingo shot strings at her and she blocked them. She returned the favor by shooting strings at him. "He's my apprentice. I will not just hand him over." Jun glared even harder at him. "He is under my supervision and will not be handed over so easily." He grinned. "If you join, you can see him all you want." Jun shouted with rage as she went to attack him.**_

 _ **Law was sucked out of that place and put somewhere else. Jun was older and still looked like she did when he picked her up. She was reading the paper in a Marine base. He saw Smoker on the other side of the room. Law watched as her face dropped and tears ran down her cheeks. Jun stood up and started to breathe heavily. She placed the paper down.**_

 _ **"Jun, are you okay?" Smoker seemed worried about her. Law walked over to see what was wrong. He lowered his head at what was in the paper. The death of Ace was on the page.**_

 _ **"No...NOOOOO! WHY?! WHY HIM?!" she shouted as tears fell down her face. She screamed and crumpled the paper up. "My brother is dead! Why did it have to be him?! Because he was Gol D. Roger's son?! That isn't a reason! He was a good man!" She threw the paper away from her. She roared as she went over to the concrete wall. "FUCK!" She punched a hole in the wall.**_

 _ **"Jun! Calm down! Please!" Smoker made his way over to her as she slid to the floor. Garp decided to walk through the door. "Garp! Help me with her."**_

 _ **Garp made his way over to her. "Jun, what's wrong?" Law knew that he knew what was wrong.**_

 _ **Jun turned her anger on him. "You were supposed to protect him! He wasn't supposed to die! How could you?! He was my brother!" She punched at him and threw him across the room. "Stay away from me...just...stay away..." The tears flowed heavily down her face as she sobbed in the corner. Law knew that feeling. It was heartbreaking to see her go through it again.**_

...

Law gasped as his vision returned. He watched Jun fall back onto the bed. He was back in the present. He was beyond shocked. Luffy and Robin were staring at him. He just realized he was gasping for breath. "Torao, are you okay? What happened?"

Law didn't know where to start. He had gotten most of his questions he had for her answered. "I...I saw some of her...past." It was the only thing he could say. He was still overwhelmed with what he had seen.

"Will you be okay?" Law nodded as he gave Robin his attention. "She had said something to you before you left us. Do you know what it was?" Law shook his head.

"No. She spoke it in Latin again." Law rubbed a hand over his face and then in his hair. "I hope she will be okay. I need to get some sleep, though." Jun's arm shot out and yanked Law onto the bed with her. He was trapped by her arms around his head.

"We'll leave you two alone. Hope you have a good sleep." Robin motioned for Luffy to follow her out of the room. Law sighed as he got in a more comfortable position in the bed. Jun started to softly sing a song in Latin. He hoped that she would come back and tell him something.

He felt something wet his hair where her face was pressed against it. "How could I let this happen to you? I should've been there for you." he heard her whisper into his hair. "Amo te tam multo. Roewer, Law." His brain gave out and he went to join Jun in the land of dreams and sleep.

 **Hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think. Have a good day. Tatty-bye!**

 **-Vedio quid vos videtis. Vedio quad tu.-I see what you see. You see what I see.**

 **-Amo te tam multo. Roewer, Law.-I love you so much. Good night, Law.**


	4. Awake?

**Awake?**

Tapping awoke Law from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Jun sitting up over him. Her eyes were still partly cloudy but were overall clear. "Excuse me, what's going on?" She sounded confused.

"How are you feeling today?" Law sat up and moved into the chair beside her bed. She ran a hand through her hair as if she was worried.

"Fine, I guess. Was I sick?" She now sounded worried about something. Law didn't blame her for being that way.

"Yes. You have been sick for almost a week now." Jun looked even more worried than she had before.

"Damn. I was supposed to be on the island of Dressrosa by now." She rubbed her arm. "Where are we right now?"

Law was astonished at her statement. "We are off the coast of a winter island near Dressrosa." A thought hit him. "Luffy-ya is here if you want to see him." She perked up at that. Jun agreed and Law left to go get him.

In the dining room. Law found the Straw Hats eating and enjoying themselves. He walked up to Luffy. He turned to him when he saw him. "Hey, Torao. How is she? Is she okay?" Law nodded.

"She's awake now if you want to go and see her." Luffy immediately dropped his food and ran past Law. It was astonishing that he would drop his food. He followed him at a slower pace. Law got to the room and found Jun and Luffy talking in hushed voices. Law walked in and she smiled at him.

"Luffy told me what you have done." She bowed her head. "Thank you for taking care of me." Law nodded. He went over to a cabinet and dug through it. He came back with her heart in hand.

"I believe that you would like this back?" He placed it in her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you very much." She took it and placed it back in her chest. She breathed in a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I have been a bother to you or your crew."

"It's okay. You did give us a smile fright at times." Jun looked guilty about it. "Jun-ya, can you tell me what you were doing before you woke up here?" He wanted to know what had brought her to him.

"Garp asked me to go and check on things at Dressrosa for him." Her face turned sour. "I had been watching over Doflamingo for about three weeks." Law felt bad for her. "Garp was supposed to go but had asked me to do it instead of him. Said that it would keep me from trying to slit Doflamingo's throat, maim him, or injure him." She thought for a moment. "I've tried to do something thirteen times in three weeks."

Law was shocked. "That's a lot in only three weeks." Jun just shrugged.

"I've tried to slit his throat while he was asleep, when he's awake, choke him on his own food, drown him with water, cut his penis off when getting a bath from the male marines, gut him when he laughed, and gut him when he did nothing." She shrugged again. "The other times are just similarities of the things I've already done."

Law and Luffy were cringing at her comments. "Why did you try to cut his dick off?" Luffy asked. He was grabbing in between his legs. Jun looked sorry about his reaction.

"Let's just say that he had a 'thing' for me." She looked disgusted as she spoke. Law understood what she meant. Luffy seemed to understand too, if the scowl was anything to go by. "Sorry for mentioning it."

Law told her that it was okay. She started to sway in her seat. "Jun-ya, are you okay?" She nodded. Getting up from the bed, she held onto the railing of the bed. She looked down at her clothes.

"Whose clothes am I wearing? Where are mine?" Jun looked to Law for an answer.

"My female crew member provided you with some clothing. Yours are still being washed." Jun nodded. "We did find some things inside your overalls, though." She raised an eyebrow at his comment. "There was a considerable amount of money, a family crest, and a large jewel in the pockets of your pants."

"The money is from a stash that I had on an island." Jun pondered for a moment on something. "How much did you find in my pockets?"

"About seventy-five million beli." Jun smiled.

"Yeah. It's all there. The family crest is mine. It belonged to my mother." She took a few steps toward the door. "The jewel is to give to the current King of Dressrosa. Garp told me to give it to him when I meet him." She walked a few steps before hugging the wall.

"Jun, where are you going?" Luffy stood up to assist her. She shook her head and put a hand up.

"I want to shower. I feel gross." She looked to Law. "I guess that I haven't been bathed since I have been here?" Law shook his head. "Good. I don't like for people to bathe me." Jun asked where the bathroom was and Law told her. He watched her use the wall to leave the room.

"She is still really sick." Law turned to Luffy with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? She seems to be better than the past few days." _She looks to be getting better. She was able to be awake and answer some of my questions._

Luffy looked to Law with a worried face. "She will only be like this for a short while. You saw the blurriness of her eyes, right?" Law nodded. "That's how I know. You should get someone to shower with her. I can't because it would feel weird since I'm older."

Law ran a hand through his hair. "Can Robin-ya or Nami-ya bathe with her?" Luffy shrugged. Leaving the room, Law went to find the two women. Rin had done enough for the girl. He found them in the viewing room of the sub. "Excuse me."

"Yes, Torao-kun?" The both of them stood up to talk to him.

"Could one or both of you go and take a shower with Jun-ya?" They both looked confused at his request.

"She's awake?" Law nodded. "Then why does she need someone to watch over her if she is awake?"

"Luffy-ya told me that she will only be awake for a short time. I don't want her to pass out in the shower without someone there with her." Both women nodded and left. he was glad that they had agreed to help.

Back in the infirmary, Law found Luffy sitting next to the bed. He looked somber. He seemed to change when he noticed Law. "Did they agree to help her?" Law nodded.

"I have a question for you." Luffy gave him his full attention. "How old is she? I know that she is older than you and me."

"She told me that she is ten years older than me." The kid scratched his head. "That makes her...twenty-nine, I think." Law was surprised. "She has also told me that she shouldn't have been born." Law raised an eyebrow. Luffy held up his hands as if he was pushing him for something. "She said it when she was sick. Never told me what it meant."

A bit later, Bepo came into the room. He looked slightly disturbed about something. "Captain, Luffy, we have a slight problem on the deck of the sub." Both men followed the bear out to see what was going on. Law was shocked when he had gotten on the deck.

Jun was attached to Zoro like he was a teddy bear. She was, at least, dressed in clean clothes but was passed out on his back. Her body was wrapped around his like he would disappear at any given moment. "Roronoa-ya? What happened?"

"That is what I would like to know." He turned to Nami and pointed at her. "This witch brought her out and the next thing I knew, she was on me and I can't get her to let go!" Law walked up to them. "Could you try and get her off?"

Law sighed. "I don't know if I can. I could try but there is no guarantee that I will be able to remove her." Zoro sighed. Law tried to gently untangle her arms and legs rom around the man.

Her eyes shot open and she used a Haki. Law watched as some of his crew members fell to the ground along with a few members of Luffy's crew. He knew that Haki very well. He was surprised that she could us it. "Stay away," she whispered. "Father is a good man. Do not take him away from me." Law was confused. Her eyes slowly closed and she was back asleep.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zoro seemed to be unsteady as he stood up with her still around him. "What was that pressure in the air? Why did the others fall to the ground?"

"That was a Haki. She used it to try to get me to stop." Law looked Zoro in the eye. "She sees you as her father." He thought for a moment. He remembered a man with green hair. He was smiling down at him. "To be honest, I do believe her father had green hair and it was short like yours." Zoro's jaw dropped.

"What am I supposed to do?! I can't workout while she is attached to me! I could accidentally hurt her." Law told him what he had to do. Begrudgingly, Zoro agreed and they went back to the infirmary. Zoro laid down on the bed with her. Despite all his protests, he fell asleep after a minute or so.

Law remembered the crest. He wanted to know more about it. Going to his office, Law called up Smoker. "What do you want, Trafalgar?"

"I want to speak to Doflamingo, if it is possible." He sat down on his desk. He placed the crest on his lap. He waited for him to say something.

"What is this about?"

"I have symbol that I would like to ask him about. He should know about family crests." Smoker grumbled but agreed to let the man speak. He was watching over him while Jun was away.

"Law, is that you?" Law wanted to hang up just from the sound of his voice.

"I want to ask you about a family crest."

"Depends on what you want to know about it and what it looks like." Law lifted the crest up.

"I have a crest that is in the shape of a heart. There are two humming birds in the middle of it with a rose in between the two of them." There was silence on the other end. "Do you where it is from and who used to be it's original owner?"

"That is a celestial dragon crest." Law's eyes widened. "It belonged to the Rosatta family. Their daughter decided to go and research humans and live among them for a while. She took the crest with her because she was next in like to get it." Law heard him go quiet. "Where did you find the crest?"

"That is none of your business. Just to let you know, I know who you are afraid of most in this world." He was confident with his words.

"So, you finally met her again? After sixteen years?" There was the sound of a smile in his words. Law didn't like that. "Yes, she can be scary at times but she was like you at one time." Law didn't like where this was going. "She had a hatred for the world and wanted to see everything burn. The only difference was that she refused to join us."

"And why is that?" Law started to tap his fingers on the desk.

"I don't know her reason for the first time, but she had found something that was precious to her after a time." Doflamingo sighed. "I met her before the incident of the White Town. It was when she had just lost her mother." Law hated his voice. "She refused and told me that I would never understand her hatred for the world. I just let her go."

"And then she came back. To get me." Doflamingo laughed.

"Correct. I wouldn't had you over. I wanted her to join us. You were the only thing I could use to force her to join."

"But she still refused."

"Correct again. I wouldn't hand you over and she gave me a few scars from that encounter." There was silence. "You know, she is different from others, right?"

"What do you mean? How is she different from others?" Law's interest was peaked.

"Born from a upstanding woman and an outcast man." Law was confused. "Her mother and father were celestial dragons." Law gasped. "But there is a catch. Her father was also a D. He is a part of that messed up family you are from. That counts her as well."

"Yet, you still like her." Doflamingo laughed again. Law disliked her for another reason now.

"She is a feisty woman. She is not a person to be trifled with and she will gut you without a moment's notice." Law heard a thud outside the door. "She is the perfect weapon against anyone's enemy. That is why the Marines keep her and don't mess with her. They let her do anything she wants." Smoke rose from under the door.

"Why do you think she truly refused to join you?" Law watched as Jun materialized out of the smoke. She was using the same power as Smoker.

"To be honest, I have no idea. But, doesn't everyone have a reason for doing what they do?" Jun's eyes were closed and she was mumbling.

"Yes. You have your reasons for doing what you have done. I have mine for doing what I do." Jun walked toward him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Goodbye, Doflamingo." He didn't wait for him to answer before hanging up.

She spoke Latin as she stood in front of him. Her eyes opened and he was shocked to see himself in front of him. He blinked and she was back to normal. Her eyes were no longer gray, though, but light blue. "Carissime. Esse genus ad te ut filiam meam: Iun. Spero autem quod non potest intellegere quia ego auxiliatus sum eam. Ambo te ignosce me. Custodiat animam tuam eam. Ego autem petitio principii. Luffy ullo modo potes, et debes prodesse sibi. Placere. Eget amorem et misericordiam. Absque illa non potest aluquis amisit. Et fatiscit. Infantem ante fatiscit. Auxilium eius. Placere." Law didn't understand anything of what she had said to him other than Luffy's name and her name.

"Jun, where did you go? Zoro wants to go and workout now." It was Franky that spoke. Law continued to stare into her eyes. They started to change from blue to gray to bluish gray. After a few seconds, her eyes took on all three colours. It was shocking.

"Do you see the truth? I'm falling apart?" Her voice was three in one. It was hers, a man's, and a woman's. He saw her eyes change back to normal and they closed. Jun fell forward and was out like a light. Something was wrong with her.

Picking her up bridal style, Law carried her back to the infirmary. He stopped near the doorway. Nami and Robin were talking to Luffy. "What am I going to do? This can't be happening. Not again. Not this time." Law was worried about what he might be talking about.

"Luffy, why didn't you tell Law? He's her doctor for now. He should know what's going on with her," Nami said. She sounded worried about something.

"She's right, Luffy-kun. Torao-kun needs to know so that he can figure out a way to help her." Law watched Luffy shoot up off the chair.

"I don't want him to know! I don't want to accept it, either! She's fighting! She will win like always!" Law stepped into the room with Jun in his arms.

"What are you talking about? What don't I need to know?" Luffy looked down and the girls gave him concerned looks. "Luffy-ya, what is wrong with Jun-ya?" The woman buried her head into his chest as he stood there.

"She..." Law could hear him on the verge of tears. He turned to Law and they spilled over. "Jun is dying!" Luffy cried. Law almost dropped her when he heard him. "She's trying to fight it. I told you that normal sicknesses can kill her!" He looked away as he sat back down in the chair.

"How do you know that she is dying?" He walked over to the bed and laid her down. It seemed that Zoro had left a bit ago. Luffy held her hand. She gripped it tightly and cuddled up to his arm. She looked so much like a child when she did that.

"She told me. When she was up, I came into the room. We talked before you came in." He was still crying as he talked. "Jun told me that she was fighting as hard as she can." He looked up to Law. The sight made Law want to cry as well. "This time...the sickness is getting to the point that she is exhausted and having a hard time trying to fight it off."

Law thought for a moment. "I can give her something that might stabilize her and see if that will help." He went over to a cabinet. "It is something for the flu. It is a stronger medication and should help her." Law grabbed a bottle and brought it over to her. "Can you open her mouth?" he asked Nami.

Pouring up the medication, Law got Jun to swallow it. She made a face but never woke up. She tugged Luffy into the bed. She hugged him to her chest. "It's going to get harder from here," she whispered to Luffy. Law was able to hear her. Luffy wrapped his arms around her torso.

Law sat down and watched the two sleep. He felt bad for Luffy. He was on the verge of losing another family member. He even felt horrible. He was about to lose a long time friend he hadn't seen in a long time but was now remembering. "And this is how we meet after so long," Law commented to himself as he laid his head down on the bed. He needed some more sleep. He closed his eyes and felt a hand in his hair before he gave in to the darkness.

 **Hope you like the new chapter. I know that it is a little much but I think it gives you a little much. Her parents were born in the White Town but they had developed the disease after a while of staying in the town. Her parents were more prone to the disease than the humans so they died in her early childhood. Please let me know what you think. I love you all and have a good day. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S.: Carissime. Esse genus ad te ut filiam meam: Iun. Spero autem quod non potest intellegere quia ego auxiliatu sum eam. Ambo te ignosce me. Custodiat animam tuam eam. Ego autem petitio principii. Luffy ullo modo potes, et debes prodesse sibi. Placere. Eget amorem et misericordiam. Absque illa non potest aliquis amisit. Et fatiscit. Infantem ante fatiscit. Auxilium eius. Placere. - My dear friend. You have been so kind to my daughter, Jun. I hope that you understand that I can no longer help her. Please forgive me. Protect her with your life. I am begging you. Luffy and you need to help her in any way you can. Please. She needs love and kindness. She will be lost without someone. She is falling apart. My baby is falling apart before you. Help her. Please.**


	5. More of Her Past

**More of Her Past**

 **Note From Author: To be truthful, her memories are out of order. She chooses which ones to show people. Also, she can speak Latin because her parents did. They didn't realize it was a dead language until a few years after she was born and started to learn it. Hope you like the story still, though. Have fun.**

 **...**

 _ **Law found himself standing in a room that was small. He looked over to see Luffy standing next to him. Luffy looked up to him after a moment. "** Torao, do you know what's happening? Where are we? **" Law shrugged.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Jun walked into the room. Law saw her face when she came into the room. He cringed. Her face was beat up and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Jun made her way over to the window.**_

 _ **"** Torao. what is going on? Can't she see us? **" Law realized what was going on. They were in a moment from her past.**_

 ** _"_** _No. We are in her past. She wants to show us something. **" Luffy nodded and they watched her curl up on the windowsill. Luffy went over and sat next to her. Law went to stand next to him. The sight of the woman made him feel bad.**_

 _ **After a bit, her face went to normal like she had never had a problem in begin with. He wondered why she couldn't do that to her shoulder. She sat up and looked out the window. She seemed to be alert about something that was out there.**_

 _ **"Shit. He found me again." She rushed to the closet and grabbed a bag from the almost barren space. She opened the window and jumped down. Jun hid next to the entrance to the inn. Luffy and Law followed her out the window. She peeked around the open door and the other two did so as well.**_

 _ **Doflamingo stood in the inn. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl with black hair and gray eyes?" he asked the woman behind the desk. She looked worried as he spoke.**_

 _ **"Y-Yes. She j-just left a f-few m-minutes ago." The woman was nervous and Law heard him sigh.**_

 _ **"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day." He turned around and came to the door to leave. Jun turned away and proceeded to run down the street. Law grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him along with him.**_

 _ **"Doffy! I see her! She's running down the street!" Law glanced back to see Baby 5 running after them. She was older as if she was a teenager. Jun wasn't even breaking a sweat. "She's getting away!" Suddenly, Jun jolted to a stop. She grunted as she stood there.**_

 _ **"Mother fucker," she whispered under her breath. Law knew what had happened. "That's cheating, Doflamingo," she called tot he man. It was like they were playing a game of tag or something. "I haven't used any of my powers. What makes you think you can use yours?"**_

 _ **Doflamingo came up to them. He stood a few feet away from her. "But, you wouldn't slow down." Jun pushed forward and was able to break free. She turned to the man with a glare.**_

 _ **"What the hell do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked to be the same age as in the real world.**_

 _ **"I have been looking for you."**_

 _ **"I know you have. So, Law was able to get away? You killed Corazon, didn't you?" She said the first part with happiness and the second part she asked with venom. Doflamingo frowned.**_

 _ **"How did you find that out?" Jun grinned. She quickly changed to a child version of Law. He was shocked. It also shocked Luffy and Law.**_

 _ **"He showed me everything." She touched the side of her face with her left hand and was back to normal. "When you travel for Garp, you stumble across things...or people." She made a room and transported herself away from him. "Sorry, but I have an errand to run. Gotta get back home in two days." She waved at him as she ran away. "See you some other time, heavenly demon."**_

 _ **Law grabbed Luffy before they were taken from the memory. They were placed in a forest. Luffy perked up immediately. "** This is the forest I grew up in. **" Law nodded. They heard talking and followed it to a clearing. A small version of Luffy and Jun stood in the clearing. "** I remember this. **"**_

 _ **"Luffy, you have to aim straight if you want to do anything right." She stretched her arm and grabbed a fruit from a tree. "See? You try." Luffy agreed and tried to do the same thing. He hit right next to where he was trying to hit.**_

 _ **"Dammit! I can't do it! It's too hard!" Luffy whined as he brought his arm back and fell over. Jun just smiled.**_

 _ **"Practice makes perfect. Just keep trying." She sat on a stump and grabbed another fruit. "For now, let's take a break." Jun handed the second fruit to Luffy. He eagerly accepted the fruit and sat next to her.**_

 _ **"Why do you do this with me and not Ace or Sabo?" Luffy asked as they sat there, eating their fruit.**_

 _ **"Because you need practice with your devil fruit." She took a bite of her food. "Neither Sabo nor Ace have a devil fruit ability." Luffy nodded. "Plus, I don't want you to set out to be a Pirate and then find out that you had drowned from missing your target." Law chuckled at that.**_

 _ **Luffy turned to him and glared. "** What's so funny? **" Law chuckled again. He thought that it was funny.**_

 _ **"** Nothing. **" They watched the younger Luffy and Jun laugh and talk. It was nice to see her so happy.**_

 _ **Law grabbed Luffy's arm again as they were taken away. It was another place. Law noticed that it was a room at a Marine base. Jun was sitting on a couch. She looked dead. Luffy grabbed Law's arm. It was like her look made him uneasy.**_

 _ **The door opened and Corazon stepped in, or more like was pushed in by other Marines. Law's jaw dropped. Jun watched him come in and sit in a chair across from her. She pulled her legs onto the couch and continued to stare at him. "Are you Jun?" She nodded but didn't say anything. "Can you talk?" Jun didn't do or say anything to him. "Why do you only speak to Garp's grandson?"**_

 _ **Jun held a finger to her lips. She looked around, then motioned for him to come closer. Corazon rose from the chair and sat next to her on the couch. She clicked her fingers and Law knew what she had done. "I don't want the others to hear."**_

 _ **Corazon seemed to be shocked at her actions. "You have the same ability as me." Jun nodded. She grabbed his hand and ran her finger along it as if in a pattern.**_

 _ **"The reason I talked to Luffy is because he is a child and I can get along better with him." She stopped with her finger in the middle of his hand. "You are Doflamingo's younger brother." Jun let his hand go. "You are related to him yet you are different." Her attitude changed and she turned sweet and smiled. "You are kind and see the good in others other than your brother."**_

 _ **The other smiled back at her. "You are a child that has seen a lot." Jun glanced down at her arms and legs. She lifted her head and pointed at his side.**_

 _ **"And you have a mark on your side." Law knew what she was pointing at. He felt bad for doing that to him.**_

 _ **"** What does she mean? Is he hurt? **" Law shrugged. He didn't know when this had happened.**_

 _ **"** I don't remember. I did stab him at one time. **" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "** I didn't like him when I first met him. He threw me out a window. **" Luffy snickered. Law rolled his eyes as he listened to the conversation.**_

 _ **"Law is doing well?" Corazon seemed to be shocked at her question. Law was astonished that she would bring him up.**_

 _ **"Yes. He is doing fine." Corazon rubbed his chin. "Do you know him?" Jun smiled a sad smile.**_

 _ **"I sort of grew up with him. I'm also a survivor of the White Town incident." Jun placed a hand on his. "He is the only piece of my past I have left. Please, keep him safe." Corazon agreed. She hugged him in exchanged. "He's my best friend."**_

 _ **"I understand. Please, stay safe, as well. He will be devastated if he found out that you were alive and then died." Jun nodded. Law felt that it was a true statement. It would've hurt him.**_

 _ **Law made sure that Luffy was attached to him before they were thrown somewhere else. His eyes widened. Luffy noticed his reaction. "** Torao, is something wrong? Do you know this place? **" Law nodded. He let Luffy go and walked around the room. It was a hit at home. He didn't know the memory but he knew the room very well.**_

 _ **"Jun, mel, quia non venit visit!" Law didn't know what was said but watched a small Jun come running down the stairs. Luffy and Law smiled at seeing her. She was so small and looked so happy at the time. A woman stood in the living room. She had long, raven hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Law remembered those eyes and that voice.**_

 _ **"An illi realiter hic? Cum possum in occursum eorum?!" Jun was bouncing up and down like a giddy child. She seemed to be so happy about what they were talking about.**_

 _ **"Morabor, speedster," said a man's voice. Law and Luffy turned to see a man in the door way. He was leaning on the doorframe.**_

 _ **"** Torao, he looks like Zoro. Do you think they are related? **" Law shook his head.**_

 _ **"** No. Jun's father died before he was born. **" The sound of the doorbell made Jun jump up and down. She seemed so excited.**_

 _ **"Jun quiesce. Et infantem illorum terrent." Jun immediately settled down and stood next to her mother. She stood to welcome whoever was at the door. They stayed in the room with her mother and Jun.**_

 _ **Her father opened the door. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Trafalgar. Please, come inside." Law's eyes widened. He saw his parents walk into the room. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of them. A baby was in his mother's arms.**_

 _ **"Hello, Jun. It is good to see you again," his mother said. She smiled at her with the baby moving around.**_

 _ **"Hello, Mrs. Trafalgar. Is that him?" Jun pointed to the baby in her arms. A smile was on her face.**_

 _ **His mother nodded, "You can hold him." She turned to Jun's mother. "Can she sit down somewhere so we can talk?" Jun's mother nodded and led her to a safe. Jun sat down and she was handed the baby.**_

 _ **Holding him in her arms, Jun smiled down at him. "Hey, Law. It's good to finally meet you." Law's eyes widened. Luffy even seemed shocked. He started to cry and Jun made a worried face. "Please, don't cry! I can...I can..."**_

 _ **Law was taken back when her face changed to his mother's. The baby him stopped crying and stared at her with wide eyes as well. He moved his head from her to his mother. She smiled and it made him looked sort of scared.**_

 _ **"See? I'm not that bad." Law was shocked as his baby self. Her face changed back when she touched her left hand to her face. "See? I can do magick." It made himself stop crying and he was staring at her. She continued to smile.**_

 _ **"Honey, are you getting along with Law?" Law looked toward her with Luffy. She was smiling at her daughter.**_

 _ **Looking back at Jun, Law started to laugh. He couldn't believe what she was doing with him. Her nose was stretched and it looked like he was giggling while playing with it. "Yes, ma'am." Luffy was also laughing with him. She turned her attention back to baby Law. "We're going to be the best of friends. I'll help and protect you forever." She smiled. "Don't ever forget that, okay, Law?" I'm going to be your big sister."**_

 _ **Luffy grabbed his arm and they were sucked out of the sweet memory. It was a place that neither had seen before. It was a random street. He saw very few people on the street. "** Do you see Jun anywhere? **" Luffy asked. Law shook his head.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Jun came dashing around the corner. "Get her! Catch her! Don't let her escape!" That voice was Baby 5. Jun grinned as she ran past them. This time, Luffy grabbed Law and started after her.**_

 _ **"Fuck off, Baby 5. Tell that fucker that I ain't interested in anything from him! Especially joining him!" Law saw Baby 5 come around the corner. She was the same age as before. Like this was recent.**_

 _ **"Please, just hear me out!" Jun stopped. She turned toward the woman with a blank face. She was huffing when she stopped a few feet away from her.**_

 _ **"What do you want? I have somewhere to be in..." She looked to the sky. "A few hours from now." Jun crossed her arms over her chest.**_

 _ **Regaining her breath, Baby 5 stood up straight. "Young Master wants to invite you to dinner." Jun raised her eyebrow. Baby 5 held up her hands in defense. "He said that you don't have to join. He just wants to have dinner with you."**_

 _ **Jun sighed. "Fine. When does he want to have dinner?" Jun looked to the sky again. "I'm wasting time," she whispered.**_

 _ **"Three days from now. He wants you to have dinner in three days." Jun nodded. "That's all I needed to tell you. Please," she bowed, "dress formally for this event." Jun agreed and Baby 5 left. She sighed as she started to run again.**_

 _ **Out of that memory and into a new one, Law was getting tired of being forced into different memories. He was shocked to see her in the room with them. He looked over to Luffy and his mouth was hanging wide open.**_

 _ **Jun was sitting at a dining table. She was dressed in a black, silk dress that went down to her feet, a pair of black heels, and a black diamond necklace. Her hair was neatly placed but her expression was one of boredom.**_

 _ **"** Torao, she looks beautiful! I have never seen her like that before! **" Law had to agree. Jun looked absolutely stunning. But he could tell that she didn't want to be there.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and Doflamingo stood in the doorway. He was dressed in a similar fashion that he used to dress in. It was a button-down shirt with a tie, but he had a pair of slack made into capris. He walked in and the same pink coat was on him.**_

 _ **"How nice of you to join me, Jun." He sat at the head of the table. She sat at the other end. Her expression stayed the same.**_

 _ **"Hello, Doflamingo. What do you really want me here for?" She was playing with her hands. Law could tell that she was bored and slightly nervous.**_

 _ **"I just wanted to have dinner." He rang a bell and some servants came in and placed food on the table. It made Luffy drool.**_

 _ **"** I wish I could eat it! **" Law rolled his eyes. Jun grabbed some of the food and ate politely like a civil person.**_

 _ **"I hear bout you issue with Law." Doflamingo tensed and Jun grinned as she sipped some wine.**_

 _ **"Please, don't talk about trivial things right now. Let's enjoy our meal." Law felt similar to Jun. He was disgusted with the man.**_

 _ **"Fine." Law and Luffy sat down and watched them talk. Jun hardly answered his questions. He answered all of her questions.**_

 _ **After dinner, Jun told him that she had to go home. "But, don't you want to see Law tomorrow?" Law realized what memory this was. Luffy tugged at his sleeve.**_

 _ **"** This was the night before that day, wasn't it? **"**_

 _ **"** I believe so. **" Jun froze.**_

 _ **"Why would I see him again?" Law felt betrayed. "Whatever shit he has with you doesn't involve me. I have something to do in two days." The door slammed before her. "You won't let me, will you?"**_

 _ **Doflamingo came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please. It would make me feel like a terrible host." His head leaned down to be next to hers. "It would make me feel bad. Please. Stay the night."**_

 _ **Taking a few deep breaths, Jun agreed. Luffy looked ready to beat the man senseless even though he was to do that the next day.**_

 _ **They were put in another scene. Law saw himself talking with Sengoku. He was shocked at the event. Hun was standing behind a piece of debris. Him and Sengoku were finishing their conversation. As Law walked away, Jun walked up to the other. Her dress was ripped up the side, her hair was askew, her necklace was gone, and she was barefooted.**_

 _ **"So, how did it go?" Sengoku jumped at her voice. He turned to her.**_

 _ **"I can't believe Corazon saved him. I hope he was worth it." She stood and watched him walk away.**_

 _ **Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled. "He was worth it. Trust me. He was." Sengoku rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **"I hope you are right. Have you been here all night?" Jun turned angry.**_

 _ **"Yeah. That shit-for-brains kept me trapped in a room. It took me a few hours to get out." She smiled. "I'm so proud of them both."**_

 _ **"Who? Are you talking about Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy?" He seemed to be shocked.**_

 _ **"But of course. I helped raise Luffy and I've know Pipsqueak since he was a baby." She was still smiling as she talked.**_

 _ **"You are one weird child. I am glad that you are on our side."**_

 _ **"Good thing. You don't want to see my bad side. But if you dare go after either of them, I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat." Sengoku cringed at that.**_

 _ **"Noted."**_

...

Taking a breath, Law lifted his head off the bed. Jun's hand slipped off his head as he took some deep breaths. Luffy was doing the same. Jun was still asleep.

"What the hell just happened?" Law told him what had happened. Jun sat up and her eyes opened. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at them.

Placing a hand on each of their faces, she smiled up them. "My two strong me. I have nothing to be ashamed of about either of you." They were shocked by her words. "I wouldn't give either of you up for anything in the world." She wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them both. "You are my world. What keeps me up at night, hoping that you are safe and happy."

"Jun, are you awake?" She nodded as she placed a kiss on both of their heads.

"Yes. I'm awake for now." She looked Law in the eyes. The cloudiness was almost gone. "I'm about to go back to sleep. The next time I wake up, I will be fine. Don't worry." She fell back to sleep and curled up.

"We should wait until she gets back up," Law said. Luffy agreed and they decided to wait. They had some things to think about for the time being.

 **Hoped you like the new chapter. It gave a little more insight to Jun. She has her reasons for doing things. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S.- Jun, mel, quia non venit visit! - Jun, honey, they have come to visit!**

 **An illi realiter hic?! Cum possum in occursum eorum?! - Are they really here?! When can I meet them?!**

 **Morabor, speedster. - Slow down, speedster.**

 **Jun, quiesce. Et infantem illorum terrent. - Jun, calm down. You will scare their baby.**


	6. Better and Awake

**Better and Awake**

Law watched as Jun returned to consciousness. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Jun-ya, are you feeling better?" She nodded. A yawn escaped her as she stretched.

"Sorry about yesterday. I should've warned you instead of Luffy." She rubbed her arm as if she was sorry. "You are my doctor, after all, Pipsqueak."

"So, you do remember me?" Law smiled as he sat there. Luffy was asleep on another bed. Law didn't feel like bothering him at the moment. Jun nodded.

"I remember you because you are my best friend. I could never forget you." She turned over to Luffy. "Just like I could never forget about him. He is my little brother, after all."

"I have a few questions for you, if you are up to answering them?'" Jun agree to answer them. "First question: why do you look so young?" It was a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Because I can never look older by nature." Law raised an eyebrow. "You know about me being a celestial dragon, right?" Law nodded. "Well, my parents were exposed to the white lead when they were living in the town. It has a different effect on celestial dragons. My parents died when I was young because they were not used to it. When I was fifteen, I stopped aging. When I was two, my parents accidentally fed me a devil fruit."

"What to you mean 'accidentally'?" Jun sighed. Law was curious.

"They didn't know what it was when the got it. They were sold it and they decided to give it to me. I ate it not knowing what it was. By three, I could use most of the powers perfectly. When I was eight, I had perfected all of them. It was hard, straining, and annoying over time." Jun moved to get out of the bed. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"What happened to you? We found you floating in the ocean on a piece of driftwood." Jun stood on shaky legs. Law stood in case she needed help. She stumbled across the room to a chair. She brought it over to where Law was.

"I was attacked." She sat down and sighed. "I have been bothered by one Pirate for a while now. I keep refusing him and this time, he destroyed my boat." She scratched the back of her head. "I told him I would rather stay on my driftwood than with him."

"How long were you in the water? And who was it that attacked you?" Law now knew what had happened to her for her condition.

"I don't remember. I had fallen asleep at some point." Jun closed her eyes. "Eustass 'Captain' Kid was the one that attacked me. He is just like Doflamingo, though." Movement made them both turn to Luffy. "Don't tell him. He will just go running head-first into danger."

After a minute, Jun gave a mischievous grin. Law didn't know what it meant. "Are you planning something? What are you thinking about?" She shushed him. Getting up, Jun went over to Luffy. She touched his face and he changed into her. Law was astonished. "Why did you do that?" Law whispered.

"Just wait. You'll see." She nudged Luffy. "Hey. Wake up. It's lunch time." That made Luffy shoot up and dash out of the room. Law watched as he left. He still looked like her. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Getting to the dining room, Law wanted to laugh at what he saw. Everyone kept looking back at her and then at Luffy. She chuckled as she stayed by Law. "What the fuck is going on?! Why is there two of her?!" Zoro stood up and backed away from Luffy.

"What are you talking about, Zoro?" Luffy asked as he stuffed his mouth with food. He sounded just like her. Jun laughed. She tapped Law and went up behind Penguin. Law wondered what she was up to. She reached around and touched his face as well. She quickly turned him around and let him go.

Law seriously wanted to laugh. "There we go. Much better." Penguin blinked at her. She chuckled at his confused expression.

"Jun, what did you do?" Robin came up to her. She gasped when she saw Penguin's face. Jun laughed loudly at the shock on her face.

"Robin-chan, what's wrong?" Sanji came to see what was going on. He was also shocked when he saw what she had done. "What the hell?! How is this possible?!"

"Captain, why are they staring at me like that for?" What Jun had done was replace Penguin's appearance with Luffy's. It was shocking at what she had done. His voice even sounded like Luffy.

"Jun-ya, what did you do to them?" Law was trying to hold in his laughter. It was starting to slip out if the small chuckle was anything to go by. Jun grinned as she turned to touch Sanji's face. He quickly turned into Penguin.

"The fuck is going on?! Why do they keep changing?! What is she doing?!" Zoro seemed to be freaking out about this. Law finally burst into laughter. Jun walked up to Zoro and changed him with Sanji.

Luffy started to laugh with Law. "I remember that!" he shouted after a moment of laughter. He was holding his sides. "Keep going! I want to see what will happen!" Law knew that she would, especially with him egging her on.

After a bit, everyone but Jun and Law had been swapped. Law couldn't stop laughing with Jun and Luffy. It was just too great a moment. The others were having small freak-outs by themselves. "Please, change us back!" Chopper was the one after Zoro so he looked and sounded like him.

"O-Okay!" Jun calmed herself down. She clicked her fingers and everyone was back to normal. They all looked relieved. "You have to admit, though, it was pretty funny." Law had to admit that it was. It was amusing and a great joke.

"That was creepy. Why did you do that?" Chopper asked. He looked ready to cry. Jun rubbed his head.

"Sorry. Everything seemed to be too serious for my tastes." She picked him up and put him on her hip. "Come on. I'm starving." Law sat next to her while she sat next to Luffy. The table was full of different kinds of food. Chopper sat in her lap.

Getting a clean plate, Jun piled it high with different foods. Law saw her mouth watering at the food on her plate. She dug in and Law was astonished at how she ate. It was sort of like Luffy but very different. She would eat one thing at a time and not talk with her mouth full. She would actually chew her food with her mouth closed.

Law watched her elbow Luffy in his side. "Ow. Why did you do that?" he asked with a mouth full of food. She smacked his head off the table as she swallowed her food.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten all the manners that I taught you along with her?" She seemed to be angry. Jun turned to Luffy's crew. "Does he eat like this all the time?" They all ratted him out and nodded their heads. She slowly turned back to Luffy. He cowered away from her in his seat. "Just you wait until I'm done with my food," she said with a deadly promise.

Turning back to her food, her expression changed and she looked happy again. Luffy dropped his food and left the room. Law knew why. He was looking for a place to hide. Ten minutes later, Jun stood up and left the room. Law stayed where he was to finish his coffee.

A shout made all the occupants of the room jump. It sounded like Luffy. They all filed out of the kitchen and into the deck of the sub. Law was shocked at what he saw. Jun sat on the top part of his ship. Luffy was cut into pieces and strung about the ship with strings that shined in the light of the sun.

Jun was calm and looked to be meditating. Luffy's head was right next to her. It was the only thing not strung up. "Jun, this isn't fair. I can't eat like this." Jun didn't move or say anything at first.

A sigh escaped her. Her pointer fingers were up along with her pinkies. "You brought this on yourself. You seem to have forgotten the manners that I taught you. You are not starving and it is polite to eat the right way and not like you have no table manners." She opened her eyes. "You can have you body back when I decide to give it back."

"Jun, what did you do to him?" Nami asked. She seemed worried about her Captain.

"Nothing much. It is just a punishment. I am sorry that my brother is a messy eater." She looked down to his head. "He seems to have forgotten his table manners while being away from me." She turned to look at Nami. "Luffy will be fine. His body will be back together in an hour or so." She stood up and grabbed Luffy's head as she did.

She threw him to Usopp. He screamed as he stared at Luffy. "Stop screaming at me! I ain't that scary!" Jun took a step off the top of the sub. For a moment, she was falling and then she went through the ground.

"Where the hell did she go?" Shachi asked. Everyone was looking around for her.

"I'm down here." Jun popped out of the ground. "This sub is great, Pipsqueak. I see you've done well for yourself." She was swimming through the ground. "Yeah. I can't do crews or big ships." She pulled herself out of the ground. "Crews can get you caught and weigh you down at times. No offence." They all told her that it was okay. "And big ships are hard to maneuver when you are trying to run away."

"I see where you are coming from," Franky said. Jun nodded. "What happened to you ship? Or boat?"

"I had a run in with an old..." Law saw her think for a moment. "...'friend'. He destroyed my boat and I had to float on some driftwood for a while. Then Law found me, I guess." She scratched the back of her head. "Do any of you have the materials so I can made me a new boat?" Franky said that he did. "Good. May I used some to build a new boat?" Luffy's crew agreed. She smiled. "Guess what, Luffy?" Suddenly, he was put back together. "Your crew has changed my mind. You can get your body back. I have work to do, anyway."

"Great! I can eat again!" Luffy ran inside. Jun left to get started on her boat. Law nodded and went to watch her work. He wanted to see how well she was at building things.

In the building room on the Sunny, Law watched her work. She was great with building small boats. She put it together like she had done it a hundred times. "How many times have you had to build your own boat?"

Law watched her pull away to look at him. She pulled her left eye out and scratched inside the hole. It was sort of weird and disturbing. "Hmm. That's a good question. I have been attacked so many times that it is hard to remember." She put her eye back in. "When you travel as much as me, you have to learn to work with what you have."

"Does Doflamingo fall into that category as well?" Law saw her tense up as she went back to hammering a nail.

"Yes. He goes into that category. He attacked me twice when I was sailing past him." She held out her hand and a nail flew to her. _That's Eustass-ya's power._ "The first time was when Cora-san was still alive."

Law was now interested. "Do you mind telling me about the two events?" Jun agreed.

"The first time, I was going to meet up with Cora-san. Sengoku had asked me to check up on him." She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. "He blew up my boat with a cannonball. Pissed me off." Jun hammered the nail she had gotten. "The second time was when I was on my way back to visit Luffy. I was bringing him a present. He blew up that ship too."

"Do you hate him?" He knew it was a dumb question but he wanted her honest opinion.

"To be truthful, yes. I hate him." She put more of the boat together. "He kept you away from me for three years, flirted with me constantly, and attacked me more than once." Law understood her hate. "Plus, he murdered my only friend in the Marines at the time."

"When did you leave the town?"

"I was around six or seven. Dad was killed by the disease that plagued the entire town. Mom decided to get me out before something bad happened." Law saw her sag a little. "Mom died the day before my eighth birthday."

"I'm sorry." Law felt bad for asking.

"Don't be. It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Mom told me that she would always be with me. Father, too." Law was fascinated with how the boat looked. It was better than most small boats. It was a cherry wood with small designs that she had carved in it. Law was surprised.

"How did you survive after that?" She sighed. Law knew he had hit a soft spot.

"The thought of you and Lammy still being alive kept me going. I tried for so long to get back to you guys." She cut some of the wood away. "I found myself in the South Blue when Garp had found me. I had traveled there after a while. When I was thirteen, I traveled back to find it how it was." He saw her hand reach up and grab her shoulder. "It was the last time I was able to see my little sister. I might've only seen her when she was really small, but she still remembered me after so many years."

"Why did you come back?" The question was eating at him

"Because..." She turned to him with tears falling down her cheeks. A smile was on her face. "You both were the only pieces of my past that I wanted to save. You both were my world." Her smiled faded and she turned her head away. "Then...I lost one of my lights. I watched her give out right before my eyes." She punched the wall and put a hole in it. "That horrible thing was too much! How could they do that?! Greedy bastards! That's all they were!"

"Jun-ya, calm down." He watched her take two deep breaths. "It's okay."

"You're right." She went back to building. "What's past is past. No need to dwell on it."

"If you have the power to heal, why don't you heal the burn?" She shook her head.

"Because, it is a memory. A memory of a loved one." Law agreed. That was a real reason. She continued to build. Law watched her. She seemed to be happy now. He hoped that she would stay for a little while longer.

 **Hope you like the new chapter. I know it took a while but I finally finished it. Please, tell me what you think. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

 **Fact of the Day - Your chances of being killed by a vending machine are actually twice as large as your chance of being bitten by a shark.**


End file.
